Vulture
Latin Confederation |role = * Anti-infantry * Anti-air * Support |useguns = * 2x 12.7mm DShK * Napalm drop |tier = 3 |techlvl = 9 |hp = 350 |armortype = Medium Aircraft |speed = 36 (flying) |turn = 5 |sight = 8 |cost = $1200 |time = 0:43 |produced = Soviet War Factory |req = Battle Lab |groundattack = 22 * 120% vs. Basic/Animal * 100% vs. Flak and Drone * 80% vs. Plate/Cyborg * 40% vs. Light * 20% vs. (Big) Light Structure * 15% vs. Medium/Harvester, Heavy and ((Very) Big) Defensive Structure * 10% vs. (Big) Heavy Structure |airattack = 22 * 120% vs. Scout Ravens * 100% vs. Rocketeers, Norio, Gyrocopters, Cosmonauts and Uragan * 40% vs. Light Aircraft * 15% vs. Medium Aircraft and Heavy Aircraft |cooldown = 8 frames (0.53 in-game seconds) |range = 8, minimum 0.5 |ability = Deploy to use the napalm drop * The napalm drop causes damage in a radius of 1.5 and start fires which lingers for a short time * Has a cooldown of 200 frames (13.3 in-game seconds) |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed |notes = * Self-repair * Causes damage in a radius of 2 at where the Vulture crashes when shot down |artist = Azri_Apoc }} The Vulture is a helicopter used by Latin Confederation that can act as a support unit by releasing napalm payloads upon unlucky enemies below it. Official description The Vulture is a uniquely versatile helicopter, combining a fast attack chopper to chase and mow down infantry and light Kirov-like bomber unit when ordered to deploy. With the special napalm bomb, the chopper is capable of setting the ground below on fire, making it an effective barrier for enemy infantry and light vehicles. Due to its thin armor, Vulture should be protected from even the feeblest of anti-aircraft forces.Soviet Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview For a detailed list of changes from the original game, click here. In spite of its official designated role, the Vulture is one of the few units in the game that is strong versus everything. Therefore it is a common strategy for Latin commanders to build squadrons of these notorious units. Vulture is more flexible than Wolfhound because it's faster although not as effective as Wolfhound for suppressing vehicles. Although Vulture works well in terms of defense, its offensive ability is even stronger than Wolfhound: not only faster, but Vulture can also generate a lot of flames to harass the enemy by throwing napalm bomb directly below, particularly posing a great threat to infantry and buildings. However, the Latin commander should not let Vultures stay in single position for a long time when using them to attack, because their armor is very weak; on the contrary, it is a very suitable choice of using Vulture's move-attack ability as guerrilla tactics. In addition, Vulture has a lower cost, making it possible to build a larger number of them. The Vulture is not viable against heavy anti-aircraft defenses, which forces the Latin player to use inferior flak weaponry. Appearances Act One * The Vulture first appears in Death From Above. Four of them are available during the first part of the mission, and more can be built once the base is handed to the player's control. Act Two * In Huehuecoyotl, after enough time passes, Vultures will appear and start hunting for Rahn; the player is given a squad of Archers to fight against them. Assessment Behind the scenes * In version 3.0, the Vulture didn't have the napalm drop but was able to deploy on the ground to fire smoke artillery which, unlike its Yuri's Revenge counterpart, the Siege Chopper (from which it is also based upon), reduces enemy unit firepower when hit by their smoke shells. This was reworked in 3.3 when the Smoke Turret was introduced. Trivia * The Vulture uses the Sentry Gun's firing sound from the vanilla Red Alert 2 while the Mental Omega version had its own unique one. See also * Wolfhound References zh:劫掠者武装直升机 Category:Aircraft Category:Helicopters Category:Soviet Union Category:Latin Confederation Category:Self Healing